


Not Suitable

by Woon



Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, not real turkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: An unamused 'Harrison Wells'
Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Not Suitable

**Author's Note:**

> Another little blurb for the Winter Bingo Thingy

The man in the wheelchair stared hard at the canned meat sitting on the counter, Cisco stood there looking sheepish. “Mr. Ramon, Spam is not a suitable replacement for turkey.”

The younger man shrugged, “I did get the turkey kind.” Cisco winced at the withering glance his boss threw his way before rolling away unamused.

_ When I get my speed back permanently I am going to kick that kid’s ass first,  _ Thawne thought to himself…


End file.
